The Big Score
The Big Score 'is the 9th mission in the mod. Objectives *Enter Neil's truck *Drive to the gas station *Sneak in through the back *Escape to the car *Drive back to the hobby shop Script ''Neil is in the basement of the hobby shop with Martin, Mike, Lis, and Kane. They are all looking over a gas station on the model railroad. Neil is making a '"plan" with miniature figures as the others look on 'Neil: '''So, like I told you guys before, Trey's gonna move...here, and shut off the transformer, cutting power to the building. Kane, you and mike are gonna take your car and, uh...do donuts out front, that'll get them running out- '''Kane: '''But I don't have a car. '''Neil: '''Alright, take my car- ''Neil tosses kane the keys to his pickup '''Neil: '''Make sure I get it back after this. Anyway, Lis, once you cut the power, get out of the area. Hitch a ride, climb up a tree, just put distance between yourself and what we're gonna do. And while you guys- '''Trey: '''Alright, amigo. I got it. '''Neil: '''Right, now while you guys do your think, Martin and I are gonna go through the back and handle the money. Once we get the score, we're gonna go up...here, get in the car I left there, and we all meet back here in this basement and split up the cut. Any questions? '''Martin: '''Yeah, how much are we gonna get? '''Neil: Ah, good question. I don't know yet. Back when I worked there, we'd keep around five-hundred in each register, but knowing that Rodney's got a moonshine gig going on, there might be a lot more in the office, which is where I'm gonna get involved. You guys ready? The all of them agree Neil: 'Right, let's roll. ''All five of them walk out of the basement The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to enter Neil's truck. Neil and Martin will get in the cab, while Kane, Lis, and Mike will get in the bed The player and the rest of the crew enter the truck. The player is then instructed to drive to the gas station and park outside of it. During the drive, Neil and Martin make conversation '''Martin: '''Neil, dude, lemme ask you something. '''Neil: '''Go for it. '''Martin: '''You ever do anything like this before? '''Neil: '''Like what, robbing? '''Martin: '''Yeah, like robbing. '''Neil: '''Eh...to be honest, not really. '''Martin: '''Heh, that's funny. Most people I know who are new to this shit, they just bust in with a gun, they aren't this organized. '''Neil: '''I've seen a lot of movies, trust me. '''Martin: '''Yeah, I remember you always liked movies. '''Neil: ''*Laughs* Yep. Still remember those hand signals? '''Martin: '''Yeah, you? '''Neil: '''Yep. Wanna use them, for old times sake? '''Martin: '''Hell yeah. ''The player arrives outside the gas station. Upon arrival, the pickup automatically stops as Neil, Martin, and Lis exit the truck as Mike and Kane enter the cab 'Neil: '''Right, you all know the plan? '''Martin: '''Yep. '''Neil: '''Alright, let's get the show on the road. '''Lis: '''I'll cut the power on your call- '''Neil: '''Right, good deal. ''Lis automatically runs over to the transformer box as Kane and Mike drives the pickup truck to the parking lot and begins doing donuts. The player is instructed to sneak through the back door with Martin. During the sneaking, Neil calls out to Lis 'Neil: '''Cut the power! '''Lis: '''Cutting it up like a cake, amigo! ''The player arrives in the back of the store. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Martin slowly opens the back door as he and Neil enter. Once they enter, Neil gives him a hand signal telling him to check the registers as Neil enters the office and closes the door behind him. Once he closes the door behind him, he shuffles through the clutter on the desk before finding the combination to a safe. Neil repeats the combination to himself as he walks over to the safe and opens it 'Neil: '''26, 28, 10...26, 28, 10...26, 28, 10- ''Neil manages to open the safe. Once he opens it, he opens up a duffel bag he took with him and puts all the money inside it. Once he puts all the money inside it, he exits the office with the bag and walks into the hallway, whistling to Martin to get his attention. Once Martin notices Neil, Neil makes a hand motion, telling him to come with him. Martin leaves from behind the counter with the money, just as a store clerk walks in and notices them 'Clerk: '''Hey...I didn't see you guys come in- ''Martin picks up a bag of chips from a nearby shelf and throws it at the clerk. As the clerk dodges it, he and Neil run out the store The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to run to where the Vigero was parked as Martin follows him. During the run, Neil calls out to him 'Neil: '''Come with me, I stashed the car just down the way! ''They both enter the car. The player is then instructed to drive to the hobby shop. During the drive, Neil and Martin have a conversation 'Martin: '''Holy shit, that was a rush! '''Neil: '''Yeah, up until the guy caught us. '''Martin: '''Hey, look, from what I've been told, it was a perfect robbery. No cameras or alarms, in and out- '''Neil: '''But we got nearly caught. '''Martin: '''Alright then, it's an "almost" perfect robbery, but still a perfect robbery nonetheless- '''Neil: '''Shit, I gotta call Lis. ''The player automatically calls Lis 'Lis: '''Neil, you got out? '''Neil: '''Yeah, you? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I started legging it once I cut the power. '''Neil: '''Good deal. How about Kane and Mike, they get out okay? '''Lis: '''I'm not sure. I'll call them and I'll meet you at the store, right? '''Neil: '''Right, I'll see you shortly. ''Neil hangs up 'Martin: '''What's the good word? '''Neil: '''Lis made it out alright, Kane and Mike're MIA. '''Martin: '''Or they could be droning out in the back of a squad car. '''Neil: '''Hey, say what you want about them, but they're good kids. '''Martin: '''If you say so. ''Neil and Martin arrive at the hobby shop. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil and Martin walk down into the basement with the bag as Lis is examining the model railroad. Martin joins Lis as Neil dumps the bag on the table and counts the money 'Neil: '''Right, so here's the score. I gotta count it, so give me a minute- '''Lis: '''Sure thing, amigo. '''Neil: '''So, what's going on with Kane? '''Lis: '''Kane, right, he said they'll be around soon. '''Neil: '''Sounds good. ''Neil puts the money in piles and hands it to Lis and Martin as he talks to them 'Neil: '''Right, so the whole cut was fifty-thousand bucks, and if my arithmetic's still good, all five of us get ten grand. So Martin, here's your's- ''Neil hands Martin his cut 'Neil: '''Lis, here's your's- ''Neil hands Lis her cut 'Neil: '''And I guess I'll put Kane and Mike's cut here on the table for when they get back, hopefully they won't fight each other over it.. Now all of you guys, get out of here. ''Neil takes his cut off the table and heads up the stairs as he talks to the rest of the crew 'Neil: '''Keep your cash, don't do any crazy spending, if anyone asks, we never, ever met, ever. ''All three of them walk up the stairs Mission Passed